Pubertad — Adrinette
by mr.fxncy-pxnts
Summary: La pubertad puede ser bastante dura y a veces dar a cada adolescente cambios especiales en los momentos menos oportunos. Estos cambios fueron los que hicieron que Marinette se diera cuenta que Chat Noir era Adrien. ¿O acaso era coincidencia que ambos tuvieran una espinilla en el mismo lugar exacto?
1. Pubertad

_**Este fanfic es bastante estúpido, he de admitir. Aún así espero les guste.**_

 ** _La serie obviamente no me pertenece. Si así fuera, habría mucho Marichat. (?)_**

* * *

Ah, la pubertad. Estúpida y despreciable pubertad.

Esa horrenda etapa de la vida entre los trece y los veinte años de cualquier homo sapiens sapiens donde lo único que nos pasa es el constante sufrimiento de los erráticos y perturbadores cambios que ocurren en nuestro cuerpo y mente, donde de forma tortuosamente lenta vamos pasando de ser unos simple niños que jugaban a las escondidas y al pilla pilla a ser los adultos supuestamente responsables que sabemos que nunca llegaremos a siquiera ser la mitad de lo que la sociedad espera de nosotros. Pero lo peor es que el proceso de este cambio es como una digievolución, por lo que entre ser pequeños querubines y ser unos intentos fallidos de adultos, pasamos por una etapa llamada adolescencia, donde somos unos seres mutantes —apestosos en la mayoría de los casos— que no saben qué diablos hacer con su vida lo cual nos hace a todos pasar por una etapa emo depresiva al punto de que la única solución es encontrar algo que te haga olvidar esta persistente agonía. A veces, esto pueden ser cosas simples como videojuegos, series de televisión, cantantes, etc. Sin embargo, hay personas que lastimosamente no tienen la capacidad de mantener una vida que pueda ser catalogada como normal, por lo que las cosas a las que se aferran para poder seguir aguantando la prisión del existir son menos sanas, tales como animé, shippear, el simple hecho de estar en un fandom y saber qué es un fandom, hasta llegar a la obsesión con una persona —sea real o no— o bien con una ship, depende del tamaño del vacío existencial de la pobre alma en desgracia. Claramente no todos los adolescentes deben encontrar algo para disfrutar de la vida puesto que están extrañamente conformes con ella y son asquerosamente normales y felices, algo completamente grotesco. Pero por suerte este es un caso muy poco común, y la mayoría de las veces terminan arruinando sus vidas de todas formas, puesto que nadie está destinado a triunfar en la vida, y lo sabemos.

En resumen, todos somos una basura, pero hay basuras mejores que otras como es el caso de Adrien Agreste, una de las mejores basuras existentes.

¿Por qué está catalogado de esta forma? Se preguntarán algunos. Básicamente porque su vida no es tan miserable, es decir, ¡es millonario, fue bendecido con una belleza sin igual y es modelo! Pero su madre murió y a su padre le vale mil hectáreas de verga lo que él quiere o siente obligándolo a ser cosas que él en verdad no desea, y por esto no puede cumplir con anhelos y aspiraciones. Así que de todas formas arruinó su vida recurriendo a la peor categoría de obsesiones —una persona real para ser específicos— siendo esta la heroína de París: Ladybug.

Bueno, quizá no es tanto una "obsesión" por el hecho de que de verdad ha estado enamorado de ella durante ya casi que dos años, pero tampoco es un amor muy sano. Digo, tiene una carpeta con más de dos mil fotos de ella, sigue un blog donde suben más fotos de ella que obviamente él guarda, vídeos y un pijama que se compró hace poco rojo con círculos negros. No se ve tan ridículo cuando lo usa solo porque cualquier ropa que use le queda bien, magia de modelar y de ser hermoso, a lo mejor.

¡Ugh! Ya ni me acuerdo a qué quería llegar con- ¡Oh, sí, cierto!

La relevancia de este chico es que, después de todo lo que han leído respecto a la pubertad no ha sido en vano, sino que fue para dar una introducción a lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida del modelo, que a sus dieciséis años estaba entrando en la etapa más tortuosa de la pubertad, esa etapa donde las hormonas se alocan y deciden que en un mes el adolescente va a crecer por lo menos un centímetro —solo los hombres, las mujeres les llega el período y crecen apenas cinco centímetros en el resto de su vida— y cuando a veces debe de levantarse en medio de la noche porque mojó las sábanas... Y no de la forma en la que hacía cuando tenía una pesadilla, sino por sueños que podían ser _cualquier tipo de sueño_ menos una pesadilla... Eran muy placenteros para ser pesadillas. Espero capten.

A veces se preguntaba cuál era la necesidad de que su traje sea ajustado, o peor aún, por qué _el de Ladybug era tan ajustado._

La pubertad a ella le estaba sentando _bastante bien_ , y es que Diosito Santo y la Virgen María... esas curvas... uff, pobre Adrien. Al menos el que el traje sea de color negro disimulaba una cosilla que se emocionaba y quería asomarse a saludar a la chica de cabello azabache de forma bastante animada. ¡Pero hey! Eso no es muy importante... Por el momento. En estos momentos lo importante es otra cosa.

Por ejemplo, el despertador del modelo sonando constantemente ya hace media hora, y siendo apagado una y otra vez por la pequeña criatura negra.

—Ugh...

—Nada de "ugh" —el último sonido lo imitó Plagg con la desganada y rasposa voz mañanera del rubio haciendo una expresión de querer ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra, la misma de Adrien en esos instantes, quien de paso le lanzó una de sus almohadas por mala onda al kwami pero gracias a ser un ente volador logró esquivarlo con facilidad—. ¡Hey! —giró a verle molesto—. Esa cosa es mucho más grande que yo, si me llegaba podría haberme causado graves daño.

—¿Y eso qué? —la voz del joven Agreste fue apagada por la almohada que tenía tapando su rostro.

El kwami puso los ojos en blanco por la ineptitud del contrario. Mientrss que empezó a comer un pedazo de camembert que se guardó la noche anterior para esa mañana, lo miró fingiendo indiferencia—. Te quedarías sin la posibilidad de ser Chat Noir, la única razón por la que no te has tirado por la ventana.

—... —se quitó la almohada del rostro y lo miró con algo de desprecio por ese último comentario—. Touché.

Plagg sonrió con sorna por haber salido victorioso de esa diminuta discusión mañanera, como de costumbre, pero antes de poder decir algo se escucharon pasos dirigirse a la habitación, por lo que rápidamente se escondió bajo las sábanas del chico y apenas lo hizo la secretaria de Gabriel ya estaba tocando la puerta.

—¡Pase! —exclamó Adrien mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La mujer pasó y solo avanzó un poco hasta quedarse delante de la entrada de la habitación—. Buenos días, Adrien —el nombrado le dedico una sonrisa—. El desayuno estará listo en pocos minutos, alístate y baja —fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse por la puerta.

Un gas sonó.

—¡IUGH! —Plagg salió despavorido de debajo de las sábanas mirando horrorizado a Adrien, quien empezó a reírse a carcajadas—. ¡Y DESPUÉS ME DICES QUE MI QUESO ES APESTOSO!

—¡Yo no te he mandado a esconder ahí! —fue calmando de a poco su risa—. Además, soy un humano, tengo necesidades. Así que si me disculpas.

Se destapó por completo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir al baño a tomar una rápida ducha. Pero al ponerse de pie se pudo percatar de algo que le estaba causando leves molestias... Entre las piernas. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la visita de "el amigo matutino".

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

Ahora quien reía descojonado era Plagg—. ¡Uy, sí, "necesidades"! —y ahora el que le miraba con ganas de estrangularlo y tirarlo por la ventana era el adolescente, que avergonzado caminó dando zancadas al baño—. ¡Suerte con tus necesidades de humano! ¡Seguro pensar en "tu Lady" te será bastante útil! —recibió un gruñido junto a un portazo como respuesta.

¿Ven? Si no fuera por culpa de la horrenda pubertad y el alocamiento de las hormonas, ¡estas cosas no pasarían! Pero no, la raza humana fue maldita con esta horrenda etapa que todos deben sufrir, sobre todo el pobre de Adrien que estaba teniendo que lidiar con todos los problemas de la adolescencia de un día a otro. Tuvo que comprarse un desodorante más fuerte y talco para los pies —Plagg insiste que hasta el Camembert huele menos a queso que los pies de Adrien—. Ya ni podía comprarse ropa o zapatos porque le dejaban de quedar a los dos meses de haberlo usado, hay camisas que compró el año pasado que en esos momentos le quedaban como petos nada más.

En lo poco más de un año que llevaba siendo Chat Noir, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante. Sus hombros claramente se ensancharon, era más alto e incluso su musculatura engrosó de igual forma. No supo cómo sentirse por el hecho de que desde que tenía un abdomen más marcados y se notaba a través del traje, el grupo de fans de Chat Noir fue aumentando considerablemente.

¡Hay que calmar las hormonas, por favor!

—No tengo mucho tiempo, pero... Ugh, al diablo.

NIÑO, POR DIOS, ACABO DE DECIR QUE HAY QUE CALMAR LA HORMONA Y TE VAS A MANOSEAR. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO CONOCES EL CONCEPTO DE UNA DUCHA FRÍA?

* * *

Se sentía sucia, demasiado sucia. Se había quedado dormida en plena clase y si no hubiera sido por el sueño que tuvo, hubiera continuado babeando la página del libro de matemática. Y es que, de todas las desgracias y vergüenzas que el destino podía darle ese día, de todas las opciones existentes para tratar de perturbar su paz interior, ¿tenía que justamente ser esa?

¿Realmente tenía que ser un sueño pasadito de tono con el cHICO QUE ESTABA SENTADO EN FRENTE SUYO? ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, SEÑOR?! ¡¿CUÁL ES TU AFÁN DE HACERLA SUFRIR?!

Carraspeó e ignorando la risita de su compañera de puesto además de el claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, se irguió en su asiento como si nada, como si cierta parte de su anatomía no estuviera más húmeda que de costumbre. EJEM, es decir, uff, hace calor de repente ¿verdad?

—Oh, Adrien —susurró Alya en el oído de Marinette intentando imitar un supuesto sonido obsceno.

Queridos lectores, por favor imaginen la cara que puso la pobre chica.

—¡Alya! —exclamó completamente roja y captando la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Ya sentía venir el regaño, pero por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón Diosito se apiadó de su existir y el timbre sonó dejando a los estudiantes libres de ese infierno que se hacía llamar """"Colegio"""".

En algún lugar del universo, Satanás se sintió ofendido por tal comparación.

—Es que, Marinette, tienes suerte de que solo yo te haya escuchado —le dio la espalda a la pelirroja para intentar ocultar su bochorno—. Ya sabes, Adrien está justo allí —la de lentes tomó el rostro de la chica con cabellera azabache apretando sus cachetes y la hizo mirar en dirección del rubio.

Oh, ese chico la iba a dejar sin aliento... O sin caminar, lo que pase prime- MARINETTE POR FAVOR QUÉ SON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS INDECOROSOS, TIENES DIECISÉIS AÑOS, CALMA LA HORMONA.

Marinette, tratando de mantener la compostura terminó de guardar los cuadernos y cerró su mochila, todo bajo la entretenida mirada de Alya, y al ver que el chico ya salió por la puerta del salón, ellas hicieron lo mismo. Ya una vez afuera del establecimiento, la pelirroja le dijo a su amiga que la acompañara a dirigirse a los chicos diciendo que iba a ir a una cita con Nino, quien la esperaba contento junto al rubio. La adolescente de rasgos asiáticos se negó por un momento, pero como su amiga era tan comprensible le tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró con ella de todas formas.

—Chicos, ¡Hola! —saludó con una amplia sonrisa, y aún con esa sonrisa movió la mano de Marinette para que también saludara. Maleducada la niña, que no dice ni un "hola".

—Bueno hermano, debo irme, voy al cine con esta chica —Nino pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia mientras esta soltaba la muñeca de Marinette, no sin antes mirarle de forma amenazante para que no saliera corriendo—. Lo siento Mari, te dejaré sin tu amiga toda la tarde —Alya rodó los ojos y la nombrada rió.

—No hay cuidado —respondió simplemente.

Adrien fingió sollozos—Pa qué invitas —lo miró con tristeza y deslizó su dedo por su mejilla como si fuese el recorrido de una lagrima. Fingió estar herido sentimentalmente por eso, a lo que recibió una risotada por parte del moreno.

—No seas tonto, es una cita de novios, ni loco te invito —le dio un zape al rubio, y Alya le regañó por ser bruto y maltratar al pobre—. Aunque podrías ir con Marinette, ya sabes, cita doble —alzó sus cejas varias veces mientras que Alya le guiñaba un ojo a la de cabellos azabache.

Adrien rió y se puso algo colorado—. Hoy no puedo, debo ir a almorzar y luego volver para la clase de esgrima —rascó su nuca—. Pero con gusto otro día —dijo siendo él el que le guiñaba a la ojiazul y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

La cara de la pobre estaba para una foto, de verdad que sí.

 _Cómo se respira._

—Y hablando de... —murmuró Nino al ver llegar la limosina—. Nos vemos, entonces —dijo despidiéndose.

—Sí, nos vemos, te hablo después Mari —habló la mejor amiga de la nombrada con una voz algo sugestiva, dando a notar claramente que le iba a preguntar sobre el sueño que tuvo en plena clase. Así que, este sería un buen momento para que la tierra le tragase.

—Adiós chicos —alegre, Adrien agitó su mano en signo de despedida mientras la joven pareja se alejaba. Seguido, se giró hacia la chica y por unos momentos la heroína pudo asegurar que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas—. Um, nos vemos, Marinette —y se dio media vuelta para avanzar a la limosina que lo esperaba.

Ella parpadeó perpleja por unos segundos, despertando del ensueño de haber estado junto a Adrien para fijarse en él por detrás. Siendo verano, él se encontraba tan solo usando una playera un tanto ajustada —Marinette realmente agradecía esto—, la cual era de color negro.Y por un momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de Chat dándole la espalda para cuando se iba, esa misma espalda de apariencia fuerte mas no exageradamente gruesa.

. . .

Se rió de sí misma. ¿Qué se habría fumado para pensar tales cosas? Lastimosamente nada, su mente siempre era así de perturbada.

Era cierto que extrañamente ambos medían lo mismo, y quizá tenían la misma contextura física, pero ¡no debía significar nada! Eran solo tontas coincidencias, que ambos incluso tengan la misma talla de zapatos y de ropa —algo que corroboró un día que Chat le fue a visitar y le hizo ser su modelo personal para algunas cositas que había confeccionado— o que ambos tuvieran ese trasero que llamaba bastante la atención cuando alguno de los dos estaba de espaldas- Basta, en serio, deténganse. Por favor.

Como decía... ¡No era nada! Solo burdas coincidencias. Lástima que los próximos días habrían demasiadas coincidencias.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! Si les gustó, no olviden dejar un review, me gustaría saber qué les pareció. ;)_**


	2. Cambio de voz

—I am a cat, just chillin' out but in the night, she's all I think about...

Adrien se sentía como el Michael Jackson francés rubio con las gotas de la ducha cayendo por su cuerpo como si se tratara del protagonista de un dramático vídeo musical bajo la lluvia, mientras su jabón le servía de pseudo micrófono, pasando su mano desocupada por su rostro, cabello y pecho de manera exagerada.

—I feel so strong, when she's aroound, she picks me up, when I am dOOooW-

. . .

 _Ouch._

La inspiración del modelo se fue a la basura siendo reemplazada por extremo horror. Su corazón dio un abrupto brinco apenas escuchó _eso_ , la peor pesadilla de cualquier chico adolescente _._ Ese hilito de voz salido desde el fondo de su garganta que sonaba como un pitido que de forma horrible y desafinada arruinaba la armonía de su masculina voz cantando aquella hermosa canción.

 _Un gallito. Le salió un jodido gallito._

Conmocionado por lo sucedido, lentamente y con una cara de trauma total cerró el agua de la ducha para seguido salir de esta, tomar la toalla que allí lo esperaba y envolverse ésta alrededor de la cintura; seguido tomó otra más pequeña para secar su cabello. Desempañó con su mano el espejo, y tras mirarse unos segundos empezó a pasar la toalla más pequeña por su pelo quitando la humedad en éste, todo sin apartar la mirada del reflejo de su horrorizado rostro en el espejo. Al finalizar, dejó la toalla a un lado y continuó con su vista atenta en el mismo lugar. De forma pausada y temblorosa posó una mano en su cuello, sintiendo el movimiento al tragar saliva audiblemente.

Quizá... Quizá ese gallito no fue la gran cosa ¿No? Podía haber sido tan solo un quiebre de voz por andar cantando en la ducha; después de todo el canto no es uno de sus talentos innatos. Quizá el resto del día su voz permanecería normal, al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Así que tomó aire y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. No pasaba nada, todo estaba absolutamente bien y nada perturbaría su apacible y perfecto día-

Esperen, él nunca tiene días perfectos.

—¡PlaAAGg! —exclamó buscando al kwami, que ante el grito del héroe despertó bruscamente de su siesta post-comer-mucho-Camembert.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién se murió? ¿Ladybug ya te sacó de la friendzone? —murmuró somnoliento.

—¡NoO! —gritó dirigiéndose a su armario—. Ojalá fuera eso, ¡pEro noO! —respondió brusco rebuscando ropa en su armario... sí, ya superó la etapa de vestir lo mismo todos los días.

Plagg se estiró para seguido flotar junto al rubio—. Ay, entonces qué- —entonces ahí fue que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar—. Espera, habla de nuevo... —pidió soltando una risita.

Adrien se dio vuelta a mirarlo con la cara de odio de esas que sólo a Plagg le dedica—. No es gracioso —habló con la voz quebradiza. Mientras Plagg se carcajeaba fuertemente de lo gracioso que sonaba el chico, él gruñía y tomaba su ropa para ir a vestirse al baño.

Y de paso le tiró la toalla al kwami.

* * *

Adrien, tras despedirse con un ademán del Gorila y de revisar que no haya nadie afuera, bajó del auto cautelosamente. Tomó aire y sonrió, diciéndose a sí mismo que ese día sólo había empezado mal y nada más. Su día solo comenzó con un pequeño percance que le dificultaría un poco durante el transcurso de este mismo, sin embargo de ahí todo podía ser mejor. Iba a ser un buen día. Pondrá atención en clases, será muy respetuoso con el profesor como siempre, un akuma atacará París y salvará junto a su lady el día como el maravilloso, genial y guapísimo superhéroe que es. Sí. Eso es. Nada le perturbaba.

—¡Adrien, cariño!

Okay, quizá sí había algo que lo perturbaba.

No pudo ni darse media vuelta cuando ya tenía a la rubia prácticamente encima de él restregando su mejilla contra la suya. Arroba yisus, ayúdalo.

Su sonrisa forzada lo decía todo, y estuvo a punto de saludarle de vuelta pero su voz no salió. No lo quiso volver a intentar debido a que sonaba como Shaggy de Scooby Doo en esos instantes. Así que ella, extrañada por la demora en su respuesta, le miró con esa típica expresión de "excuse moi, putain".

—¿Por qué no hablas? —cuestionó acariciándole el cabello. BITCH, NO LO TOQUES.

Adrien hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza y con la esperanza que alguien llegue y lo salve, porque está sufriendo como todos los días de su mísera existencia- ah, qué.

Y como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, el móvil de Chloé comenzó a sonar. Ella rápidamente se separó—. Ay, es papi, voy a contestar —se giró a mirar al rubio por última vez, guiñando un ojo, y así darse vuelta para hablar con el alcalde.

Y él, siendo el inteligente joven que es, aprovechó la oportunidad para correr dentro del colegio directamente al baño de hombres. Entró a un cubículo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el retrete. Pasó sus manos por su cara bufando debido a lo horrible que será ese día sin poder decir una sola palabra para proteger su reputación.

—Ugh...

Plagg salió de la camisa del chico y lo miró mal.

—¿Empezamos otra vez con el "ugh"? —inquirió mofándose del chico, quien volvió a gruñir no sin antes dedicar una de sus miradas asesinas a su kwami—. ¿Qué me miras así? Deja de quejarte y sólo... pues, evita situaciones donde tengas que hablar. Además, nunca te preguntan nada en clases.

Adrien sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? Ser un alumno ejemplar como él que jamás llegaba tarde y nunca olvidaba las tareas tenía sus ventaj-

Su expresión cambió a una de horror de inmediato.

Plagg hizo un gesto como el de alzar una ceja—. Se te quedó la tarea, ¿verdad?

El rubio golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Justo hoy, justo el día en que debía evitar a toda costa hablar. Y al pendejo se le olvida. Pero qué suerte la de él ¿no?

—Ay, seguramente no se acuerde la profesora. ¿Qué te toca?

Adrien moduló con sus labios la palabra "Química".

Plagg dejó salir una risotada—. Ricitos, cagaste.

* * *

No, si igual podía pasar desapercibido. Total, era cierto que la profesora rara vez revisaba la tarea cuaderno por cuaderno. Lo máximo que hacía era preguntar a los distintos alumnos preguntas de la tarea, y casi siempre eran a los más flojos. Por suerte él nunca corría la suerte de ser el elegido del día.

—Bien, muy bien Mylène... —Adrien al sentir la mirada de la profesora sobre él comenzó a jugar con los dedos y desvió la mirada.

Grave error. Gravísimo error.

—¡Joven Agreste! —los pelitos rubios de su brazo se pusieron de punta—. ¿Podría responderme la última pregunta de la tarea?

Adrien tragó saliva y abrió la boca para hablar a la vez que alzaba un dedo, mas se retractó al recordar su actual situación. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosamente. La maestra Mendeleiev alzó una ceja de aquella forma intimidante. Ay, este niño lo único que hacía era empeorarlo.

—¿Me puede decir qué significa esa sonrisita? —el rubio apretó los labios y miró a su lado, a Nino, quién lo miraba igual de raro que la profesora. Adrien no quiso darse vuelta porque seguramente el resto de la clase lo estaba mirando así.

Adrien se encogió en su asiento y negó con la cabeza. Señaló si garganta y luego movió su mano como negando.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puede hablar? ¿Justo ahora que se le quedó la tarea?

Sí, él se preguntaba lo mismo. Y peor considerando el ruido de sorpresa de todos ante la frase "se le quedó la tarea". Ay, qué horror Diosito. Mejor ya matenlo.

—¡A ver, ya pare con el chistesito de hacerse el mudo! ¡Me explica por qué no trajo la tarea o lo mando donde el director!

—¡Se me quedó en la casa!

. . .

—Pffft-

Y como siempre el mejor amigo es que le hace pasar más vergüenza a uno. Muchas gracias Nino, de verdad. Se agradece tu interrupción para burlarte. Adelante, sigue incentivando al resto del curso a reírse. ¡Síguele! ¡Que hasta la Miss Mendeleiev se está riendo!

—Ejem —tratando de hacerse la que no le dio risa, la profesora intenta detener sus pequeñas carcajadas—. Silencio, por favor. No es motivo de risa que un compañero esté enfer-

Kaboom. Rugido. Una voz maligna gritando alguna razón estúpida por la que fue akumatizado.

—Ay, ¿hasta cuándo estas bestias me interrumpen la clase? —exclamó molesta la profesora mientras los alumnos asustados salían corriendo del salón, y aprovechando la distracción el par de siempre se fue a los baños sin darse cuenta que ellos siempre son los que salen juntos y vuelven juntos aL MISMO MOMENTO, PORQUE SON IDIOT- bueno, ya.

Bueno, como la narradora no le pagan lo suficiente y está con flojera para describir la situación del combate o inventarse algún akuma, deberán ustedes queridos lectores imaginar eso ya que ustedes son muy creativos.

* * *

Ladybug observó como la mariposa purificada de fue alejando y desapareciendo en el cielo de París. Una vez desapareció de su vista, frunció el ceño y de inmediato se giró a mirar al rubio. Este le dedico una sonrisita algo nerviosa, pero se le borró de inmediato tras mirada asesina que le dedico su Lady.

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, golpeando el suelo con su pie derecho.

Por segunda vez en el día, el joven rubio intentó hablar pero se retractó de inmediato nuevamente. Ya había quedado en ridículo frente a toda su clase, no iba a quedar en ridículo frente a la chica que le gusta. Las palabras se quedaron ahí atrapadas en su garganta y sin ganas de dejarlas salir. Simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Al parecer eso fue una mala decisión.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Esa es tu excusa tras lo que hiciste?

Chat Noir rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con su mano como expresando un "no es para tanto".

—Ah, con que no es para tanto. O sea, no es para tanto que me hayas tocado el trasero mientras peleabamos contra el akuma.

Y antes de poder —bueno, intentar— decir algo más en su defensa, Ladybug le piso el pie con tal fuerza que a Chat Noir se le salió el glosario entero. Y no el religioso.

La chica del traje rojo pestañeó perpleja. Y no, no fue por los insultos, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Pestañeó perpleja debido a la dañada voz del rubio, la cual sonó rasposa y con gallitos. Y estaba segurísima que esa voz le recordó bastante a... No, no. Era solo coincidencia. Cualquier hombre enfermo de la garganta sonaba igual. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Chat en cambio seguía soltando quejidos mientras se agarraba el pie que le pisó la de cabellos azabaches y medio que saltaba en su otro pie. Cuando el dolor se le pasó lo suficiente como para parar de saltar, se detuvo frente a ella aún tomando su pie con sus manos y le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Fue un accidente, ¿okay? —dijo odiando la forma en que sonó—. Qué manía la gente de hacerme hablar cuando estoy con esta voz de pito.

Aquella segunda frase le hizo algo de gracia a la ojiazul, pero no rió ya que estaba muy concentrada pensando en esa voz.

Sí, creía que era una simple coincidencia y ya, pero es que... sonaban tan parecidas... ¿Y cómo es que ambos tenían exactamente el mismo problema para hablar el mismo día?

No, no. Basta. ¿Qué cuentos se anda inventando en la cabeza esta chica? Seguramente no es nada más que los hombres suenan bastante parecidos cuando tienen la voz rasposa y con gallitos... eso es todo. ¿Y que ambos les costara hablar el mismo día? Pues, la mayoría de los hombres a esa edad tenían ese problema. Sí, era eso.

—¿Qué te pa-

—Ya no hables —le pidió quizá con un tono algo más fuerte de lo pensado, haciendo sorprender al ojiverde. Al notar esto negó con la cabeza—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise ser grosera! Es solo que si te cuesta hablar mejor ni hables, y... bueno, m-me entiendes ¿no?

El rubio pestañeó extrañado, pero una risita fue lo suficiente para hacerle saber a Ladybug que por suerte no se lo tomó a mal.

La alerta de los aretes de la chica los tomó por sorpresa. Ella suspiró cansada y tomó su yoyo. Se giró a sonreírle a su compañero—. Nos vemos, Chaton.

Él hizo su usual reverencia, y ella como siempre rodó los ojos mientras reía levemente. Se quedó esperando unos segundos el "Nos vemos, My Lady", pero al recordar que el héroe de negro no se veía capaz de hablar simplemente se fue de allí.

Pero se fue de allí pensando en por qué diablos Chat sonó igual de ridículo que Adrien en la mañana.

* * *

—¿Y mi Camembert?

El rubio le mostró su hermoso dedo del medio al kwami mientras yacía acostado boca abajo en su cama.

Su día había sido horrible, y eso es poco. Lo de la tarea le traerá consecuencias al día siguiente, y lo sabía. La profesora Mendeleiev jamás olvidaba algo, y no se le iba a olvidar que no hizo la tarea. Y no mencionemos su maravilloso percance con su voz.

Su preciosa y perfecta voz.

¿Y si nunca más podría hablar de forma normal? ¿Cuánto duraría esta tortura? ¿CÓMO IBA A SOBREVIVIR SIN SU BELLA Y PRECIOSA VOZ?

Oh, y no mencionemos de las burlas que le harán. Está seguro que le recordarán bastante el incidente. "Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando hablaste súper gracioso? xd" SÍ, SÍ LO VA A RECORDAR, HIJOS DE SU RE P- HERMOSAS MADRES. Sus madres no tienen la culpa de haber parido seres tan crueles y sin corazón.

¿Y para peor? El pisotón que le dio su Lady seguro se le haría morado, porque le quedó doliendo demasiado. ¡Había sido un accidente, no tenía por qué haberle pisado así!

Aunque, bueno, em... él igual no quitó la mano de inmediato. Pero es que se sentía tan bonito... Volvía a agradecer que su traje fuese negro, sí.

Bueno, ¡Igual había sido un día del asco! Esperaba mañana fuese mejor.

La puerta se abrió, y Nathalie apareció tras esta—. Adrien, la cena está lista.

El nombrado alzó la mirada para verla con la cara de culo que tenía en esos momentos.

—... Entiendo, buenas noches Adrien.

El joven asintió y volvió a dejar caer su rostro en la almohada.

—Plagg, apaga la luz por favor.

—No te haré nada hasta que me des mi Camembert.

Adrien gruñó y le señaló el pequeño refrigerador en su cuarto para que fuera a sacar.

—¡No te lo comas todo, eso sí!

Al no recibir respuesta, supo que mañana tendría que comprar más Camembert.

* * *

 ** _Oigan, sólo quería recordarles que aquí están más grandes. Eso. (?)_**

 ** _Ah, y quería disculparme por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Mi única excusa es no haber sabido como continuar el capítulo de forma correcta, porque las primeras 700 palabras las tengo escritas desde Agosto. :')_**

 ** _Bueno, ya sé como hacer el próximo capítulo así que máximo me tomará una semana... o dos. Idk._**

 ** _Anyway, ¡Hasta la próxima! Gracias por leer uwu_**


End file.
